


Can I Touch You Please?

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Warden Renna's Journey in Life [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Trying To Tease, Alistair Wet and Sexy, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Desire, F/M, Lust, Lust at First Sight, OMG I Want Alistair, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renna Tabris is lusting for fellow Warden Alistair and seeing him walk around camp after bathing in a stream is making her go nuts. But when Alistair catches on, he decides to be a wicked tease, except Alistair is not very experienced in sexual teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Touch You Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lital/gifts).



Renna was enjoying a bottle of wine with Zevran and Leliana when she heard Alistair shrieking. Looking up she felt her jaw drop. There stood Alistair stomping back to camp soaking wet and wrapped in a towel...in only a towel.

"Funny people, who took my armor?" Alistair looked at them all

Renna couldn't speak, Alistair actually shimmered in the firelight, and oh Maker did it look good.

"Oh poor Alistair" Leliana crooned "did your armor go missing while you bathing in the stream?" she batted her eyes at him

"Oh you evil woman, where is it?"

Alistair turned quickly and Renna saw the towel split to reveal a bare hip and the slight curve of his backside

"You know Alistair, perhaps you should ask our lovely Warden to help you search" Zevran suggested

"Hmm it couldn't hurt, Renna can you help look?"

Renna groaned, help him look at what? His extremely wet and hot body?

"Renna are you OK?" Alistair walked over to her, why was she looking at him like that?

"I uh, uh, hmm I c-can help" she swallowed hard. Looking up she could the outline of his hips, his lovely tight ass and and oh Maker, she could see _him_ the perfect outline of his his, oh sweet Marker and he was perfect.

"Seriously guys, I think something is wrong with her, hey Wynne can you look at her?"

"I think my dear Alistair, my magic can't help" Wynne tried not to laugh

"What? Something magic can't help? She is going to be OK right?" Alistair forgot about his armor as worry flooded him. Renna had to be OK right?

"Alistair, I believe she is to busy ogling you to..."

"Zevran!" Renna felt her face heat up and she was sure she was red from her eyes to her toes

"Wait, you enjoy seeing me like this?" Alistair asked her

"I uh, I can appreciate you're in great shape that's all" she stammered

"Really? And what exactly are you enjoying?" Alistair straighten up a bit offering her a close up view exactly how fine his body really was

"I wasn't enjoying anything, I am just saying I can appreciate you are nice looking, that's all"

"Maybe you should sit down and relax Alistair, let the fire dry you" Leliana gave him a wicked smile

"Good idea" stretching out on the bedroll next to Renna, he leaned back and stretched his long legs out in front of him "You know this is nice"

Renna wanted to groan,  he was so close and almost naked. She bit her lower lip, all she would have to do is stretch out her hand and slide it over his beautiful chest and those hard muscles of his stomach and lower....

Maker's breath!

"So Renna" Alistair cooed as he rolled to his side "what would you like to talk about"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she narrowed her eyes

"Maybe a little" he grinned

"You are terrible"

"What?? Can't I enjoy a pretty lady looking at me?"

"Maybe" she blew a strand of her copper red hair out of her face

"Or would you prefer touching me" he winked

She felt her cheeks warm back up again. Touch him he says? Touch him, lick him, kiss him....and so so much more.

Alistair scooted closer "Because if you wanted to touch me...."

"What?" she could feel her breathing cross the line to light panting, he was so close, close enough she could kiss him, finally taste him, finally know what he was like and if he was as wicked as he looked. She slowly sucked her lip into her mouth and eyed him openly

"So do you..."

"What?" she leaned forward

"Want to take and..."

"Yes?" he was almost close enough she could kiss him

"Help me find my armor?" he winked

"You are a evil man" she huffed, jumped up and stalked off to her tent

"I don't think my armor is in your tent Renna" Alistair laughed as she walked away

"It might be sometime before it is after that" Zevran chuckled

"Wait, what?" Alistair arched an eyebrow

"Ah Alistair, so much to learn in the game of seduction" Zevran shook his head

"Wait who was seducing?"


End file.
